Las noches
by Orihime Chuuu
Summary: Es Anis X Mutsuki.  Y el cazador Guarda el sueño de su dama todas las noches.


El Manga de _Barajou no Kiss_ no me pertenece, por que si fuera así sacaría a Kaede como co-protagonista y le daría mas papel a Kurama (sexi) Mutsuki *¬*

**Amo la pareja (y a Mutsuki, sobre todo a él) así que no resistí en ser la primera en escribir sobre ella en español *w***

**Personajes:** _Anis Yamamoto, Kurama Mutsuki_

**Pareja:** _AnSuki_

**Manga:** _Barajou no kiss_

**Escritora:** _Orihime Sweet Princess_

**Advertencia:** _Mayores de 13 años._

* * *

Ella duerme plácidamente en su suave y blanca cama, en donde su cuerpo solo ocupa una cuarta parte de esta. Ella llora, llora mientras sueña y le llama por su nombre y él la escucha…, pero no se atreve a atravesar el lumbral de cristal y despertarla con un beso como a una verdadera princesa.

Observa su frágil y pequeña figura con ojos oscuros, cubiertos de pasión y deseo incontrolable. Apoya su mano y su frente contra el vidrio transparente, sus parpados cesan y sus dedos se tensan dolorosamente.

"_Mi dama…"_

Que melodramática es la situación de la que está siendo protagonista.

Él debería estar durmiendo, descansando silenciosamente en la oscuridad del sótano de la Iglesia Tejoh., pero… ¿Qué tan placentero puede ser su sueño si lo único que puede divisar al cerrar los ojos es a un hombre repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra y otra vez?

La luna en su máximo esplendor alumbra su negro cabello dándole un poco de apoyo y visibilidad, tratando de convencerlo de que deje ceder a sus emociones y hable todo lo que ha callado esperando a la Princesa.

El alto chico abre tenuemente sus ojos para observar el interior de la habitación de su niña. Desliza sus largos dedos hasta el marco del ventanal y sin crear el menor ruido penetra en la habitación sin ni siquiera ser sigiloso.

"_Poder vivir compartiéndote con los de bajo nivel"_

Se situó a un costado de la cama, de pie, recorriendo con la mirada el tierno cuerpo cálido de su ama. Analizando el melódico respirar de la chica de primer año, viendo atentamente como su cabello se esparcía danzante sobre las sabanas blancas, el rostro de piel rosa y la cómoda almohada, para terminar cayendo libremente por los costados del cuerpo pequeño.

La dama de noche extendió sus brazos blancos por el cuarto iluminando todo lo que se puede tocar.

-Mutsuki…-susurro armónicamente Anis en el sueño, nuevamente.

Sus ojos se cerraron fugazmente al igual que la frustración expresada por sus delgadas cejas negras, denotando todas las emociones que lo recorrían al escuchar su nombre salir de esos finos labios de muñeca.

Apego una rodilla al piso, posiciono una de sus manos en su espalda y agacho la cabeza con respeto.

"_Te protegeré mi ama, te cuidare con mi vida sin importar quien quiera lastimarte" _

El viento helado y silencioso que se coló por la ventana abierta recorrió a la Princesa haciendo que poco a poco comenzara a abrir sus orbes rosas, y borrosamente divisara las cosas a su alrededor. Se tomo sus segundos para sentar a orillas del colchón de dormir y caer en cuenta que entre esa oscuridad no estaba sola.

-¿Quién…?-incompletamente pregunto en voz baja la somnolienta niña.

Los ojos negros solo la observaban desde su posición de caballero entre las tinieblas que la luna dejo de alumbrar, sin tener la intención de responder.

-¿Mutsuki?-pregunto esta vez la chica de rosada cabellera estirando lentamente su brazo hacia donde creía estaba la figura.-Eres tú ¿no es así?-

El chico se dejo acariciar por su dueña, sin emitir sonido alguno.

El pequeño vestido blanco desarreglado de la chica se deslizaba cada vez que ella se movía. Ambos tirantes caían libres por sus hombros dando una vista de su pecho demasiado clara para el cazador nocturno.

-Mutsuki…-le llamo afirmando su presencia. Ella lo sabía, él sería la única rosa que no le respondería nunca aunque se lo ordenara, y también sería el único que se atrevería a visitarla por la noche.

Kurama con agilidad única se acerco amenazantemente a la Princesa, pero esta, algo dormida solo pudo mirarle ya que ni siquiera intento echarse hacia atrás por instinto.

La chica elevo el rostro completamente y el chico se acerco a sus labios observando atentamente su expresión hipnótica.

-Mut…-

Los fríos labios de la rosa negra hicieron que la pequeña Dama se apegara más a su cuerpo en busca de calor ante su notorio estremecimiento. Los brazos del mayor acariciaban el cabello rosa como si fueran sus propios hilos de ataque y las manos de la Anis se enredaban lentamente en el largo cabello negro. Su beso fue demandante y él dio el ritmo en cada movimiento a seguir por la chica.

Sus cuerpos se separaban escasos segundos para respirar y cambiar de posición, y sus figuras entre la oscuridad se rosaban cada vez que inhalaban aire para continuar con el juego de sus lenguas.

-Mutsuki… esto no-él se apodero de sus labios con frenesí para no dejarla finalizar su delatora oración.

Sus heladas manos acariciaban las mejillas empapadas de Yamamoto y ella con desesperación agarro sus muñecas para separarlas de ella.

-¿Por qué llora?- pregunto contra sus labios con una voz escalofriante y cruel. Todas las noches que venía a observar su sueño ella lloraba, no importaba a qué hora fuera o el día, siempre hacia lo mismo.

-Porque la razón más impórtate por la que me quedé con las cartas de las rosas fue por ti—dijo llorando aun mas.

-¿Por mí?-

Ella asintió.

-Tú me esperabas y si soy yo tu dama te aceptare como mi caballero-le volvió a besar-No te dejare solo nunca más.-

* * *

En las noches oscuras como la de hoy, en donde nada se puede ver por que ni siquiera la luna se digna a aparecer, el cazador va con su dama vigilando su sueño sin que nadie más lo sepa.

Algunos han notado que su poder se ha incrementado notoriamente, él solo se excusa de que es superior y que su potencial es único. Ella solo cree que lo que pasó aquella noche en su cuarto fue un sueño, y que no tiene nada que ver con su nuevo nivel de ataque. Él tampoco ha querido decirle nada, pero aun así la vigila en la noche ya que él prometió protegerla aun a costas de su propia vida, y en las noches en donde su poder crece la guarda, ya que es donde ella es más vulnerable.

Él lo sabe bien, porque él en carne propia ha podido comprobar eso.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

_**Buena Casa. ~ ***_


End file.
